2014.02.17 - An Asgardian Joins Tomorrow
A small pin drop of light appears in the middle of the Head Mistress's Office. The drop of light lingers a moment before it begins to swirl outward into a small ball of blue flame. As the flame continues to grow it begins to spin into a swirling pillar of fire. The rushing sound of the flames filling the office, yet no heat is being cast. With a sudden *POP*, a mass of white robes unfold from the flames and a large figure stands before you. The hooded figure is dressed in snow white robes trimmed in gold, with Nordic symbols on the trim. As he brings his hands up to pull back his deep set cowl, Perrin's silver eyes fall on Emma. "I am Perrin of Asgard. I seek the Headmistress Frost of this Scool." He folds his hands in front of him as he cocks an eyebrow, "Are you she?" Emma Frost was in the middle of paperwork when she thought she had caught something out of the corner of her eye. But then she sensed a mind in the room, just before getting this display of Perrin's impressive entrance. She was surprised to say the least. Emma rose from her desk chair, and looked him over. She herself was currently dressed in a white blazer, with a white and silver detailed corset, and a pair of white tight cigarette pants and stilettos. Her own brow quirked, "I am she, headmistress of the Academy of Tomorrow. And you would be?" "I have said Headmistress. I am Perrin of Asgard. My full name is Perrin Velikson of Asgard and Vanaheim." He bows in a florish and comes back up and places a hand on his chest, "I have come to Midgard to learn what it means to be a hero. Your order...excuse me your scool has been made known to me. I wish to join so that I may learn your ways." Perrin speaks a few words as a well sized ruby, some emeralds, a few diamonds, and opals appear on the woman's desk. "Here is my tribute for my lessons. When will I begin?" The young man asks curiously his eyes glittering like diamonds themselve for a moment. Emma admires the jewels as they appear on the desk, "Well. I'm not always so spoiled on a first date." She let out a soft laugh and made herself comfortable in her high backed desk chair. Emma gestured to the seat in front of her, "I'm pleased you would take interest in my school then. Have a seat." She rested her elebows onto the surface of the table, and linked her fingers together, "So let's chat. I will not ask you to reveal anything about Asgard that would make you feel uncomfortable, but do you feel as if you've learned as much as you can from your education there?" The young man does not sit but crosses his arms behind his back and explains, "I was born in Vanaheim. I was raised on Vanaheim. My mother is a Valkyrie. She is from Asgard. I did not get my education from Asgard Headmistress Frost. I was taught by some of the best Sorcerer's in the Universe. However, my father was killed in the recent Troll raids. I asked the High Council to allow me time away from Vanaheim to learn what it is to be a hero. This way I can learn who my mother is and one day make her proud of me and have her by my side." The young man is not lying and seems very sincere in his store. His anger flaring up at the mention of the Trolls before he smooths over his feelings. "I do not know the Midgard ways. I know that if I was given lessons I could fit in better. I know this is Thor's realm yet I think if he found that I was interested in learning from a scool like yours. He would allow me to stay and do so." With a small shrug of her shoulders Emma rose once again, but stood near the window. While he was still likely a bit taller, this leveled the eye contact better. She placed a hand on her hip and listened silently as he told his tale. Once he finished she asked, "I am sorry for your loss, surely but this still leads to a few more questions." She turned her head to look out of the window, from their height they got an excellent view of the Metropolis skyline, "Why hm, Midgard? Why not Asgard specifically and on top of that are you looking for approval from Thor himself specifically. While I am quite glad you are interested in my school, I like to understand potential students as well." "As I would be welcomed in Asgard, the All-Father has restored peace to Asgard. I have read that Midgard has it's share of villians, and attacks. I want to be somewhere out of my comfort zone." Perrin moves to stand next to the older woman looking out the window with her. "I can see the appeal why Thor protects Midgard. I have seen an invert ability for people to do good. Yet many are scared at what they do not understand." His silver eyes glittering against the reflection of the window, "I can not learn who my mother is until I have become a hero. And for me to be a hero on Midgard. It is only respectful to gain Thor's blessing. This is his realm. I would not dishonor him or myself by not doing all that I could to show him my commitment and that includes learning from thy order." He corrects himself and says slowly, "Sc-h-ool." Emma looked to the boy and gave him a small nod with a smile on her face, "Very well said, and you have an excellent way with words. Do not trouble yourself about feeling awkward for the term 'school' you'll get used to it or call it something else." She brushed her hair back away from her shoulders with a gentle sweep, "And those all sound like excellent ideas, my realm is riddled with problems but it needs leaders or...heroes to fill that rule. And while being at my institution, you'll learn quite a bit about our education and then some." Perrin grins and claps his hands and it verbrates like thunder, as the windows rattle some, "Then it is settled. I will become your student and you my mentor as I learn the ways of Midgard." The older teen smiles brightly as his eyes glitter in the light. "This Iron Man I spoke with...." A slightly confused look comes across Perrin's face, "He is quite soft and a little squishy. I am not sure still how he gains that title says that I will need to sign papers?" Her eyes widen for just a moment as the glass shakes a moment, "Yes one of the first lessons learned here, for those with /special/ abilities is restraint." But then she crosses her arms in front of her chest, and gives the boy a small smile, "He wears a technologically advanced suit of armor, he's since coined the term 'Iron Man' even if the alloys are no longer Iron. But he is brilliant at what he does, listen to him when he speaks to you. But yes we'll get started on that paperwork." Category:Log